Do we really want her?
by 177OPris
Summary: After Owain and Chrom get in a fight for Robin she leaves them alone to sort things out, but things get carried away. Yaoi lemon.


"Will both of you just stop!" Robin yelled as she stood between the lord and myrmidon standing in her way, each of which was wearing a heated glare directed at the other. "Gods, you two are behaving like children."

Chrom growled as Robin pushed him away from Owain urging him to take a step back. The myrmidon glared at the sight of the girl's hand making contact with Chrom's chest.

Robin fixed Owain in a glare as she pushed him awayas well. "Why can't youvtwo just get along for once or at least just behave? You're always fighting and I can't stand it!"

"Rob-"

Chrom was cut off when the girl lifted her hands and snapped, "I don't want to hear it Chrom! Just once I'd like tobe able to spend time with my best friend and boyfriend without you two going at each others throats. This whole crap rivalry thing is getting old."

"It's not about us being rivals." Owain said even as he kept Chrom in his gaze. "It's about you. He simply won't accept the fact that I belong with-"

"Shut up idiot!" Chrom yelled with his fist clenched. "What the hell would a walking sociopath like you know anyway?!"

"We both know the answer to that question."

"ENOUGH!" Robin screamed causing both men to tear their eyes away from each other and look at her. Her face was flushed with anger while her brown eyes were starting to fill with tears. "I've had it with both of you!"

Chrom's eyes widenedand he moved towards her, "Robin, I-"

"Save it Chrom. You're my best friend, we have been through so much together and I care about you but you need to accept that I've chosen Owain. I love you I always will, but I'm in love with Owain!" Robin turned on her heel and glared at the myrmidon. "And you. You know how much Chrom means to me, but you still fight with him. Weren't you the one who said you'd do anything for me?"

Owain gave a sigh, "Rob-"

"No Owian." Robin said as a tear slipped down her face, with a tone of authoritaty finaly in her voice that's never been there before. "You two are going to talk this out and get along and you're going to do it, right now. Uncle to nephew"

Before either of them could say a word Robin turned and walked away without looking back.

Chrom's shoulders slumped and he walked into the woods that were a few yards away.

Owain glared at Chrom watching as the lord simply turned his back on him and walked away.

"This is all your fault dick!"

Chrom paused briefly before he started walking again and let out a chuckle that sounded like the lord wasn't sure if he should laugh or cry. "My fault?"

"Yes your fault." Owain snarled as he followed the cold one into the woods."Why did you have to interfere?! Everything was-"

Chrom stopped and turned to look at the blonde, his piercing blue eyes causing Owain to come to an abrupt stop. "You know exactly why I did Owain."

"So what? You interfering is just going to hurt her more."

There was silence and something flashed in the lords eyes, until he moved in a blur slamming the myrmidons body against a tree and pinning his arms above his head.

"What the-" Owain gasped in confusion until he saw the position they were in and started struggling. "Get off of me, dumb ass!"

"I'm doing this for you Owain." Chrom hissed as he glared at the blonde.

Owain kept struggling, "I said get off!"

"Your the one who came crying to me begging me to go back to save her, to take her in and keep her away from Validar and make sure she didn't run off again, I only interfered because you couldn't control her.

"SHUT UP!" Screamed Owain.

Chrom sealed their lips in a kiss and Owain squirmed under him fiercely trying to escape, until his body started to crumble. The myrmidon moaned as Chrom nipped at his bottom lip asking for entry which he received.

A cool tongue traced the inside of his mouth causing the blonde to whimper as his legs went weak. Chrom pulled away to give Owian some time to breathe.

"Not so loud or cocky now are we Owain, what would you name this?"

Owian looked up into Chrom's eyes.

"No, no Robin right now let's forget about her for now." Chrom growled as he moved closer pressing their bodies flush together, his eyes softened as he brushed the backof his fingers against the blondes cheek. "Just you and me."

Owain let out a sigh and instinctively leaned into Chrom's touch, enjoying the feeling of his skin against his own.

"This is wrong." Owain said. Chrom leaned forward and placed a kiss on Owian's forehead. "Who said? Why should we care, let's just enjoy this.

"I... I." Chrom smiled. "Just save it, no need for words right now."

Chrom caught Owian's waist and pulled him back against his chest. The lord nuzzled Owian's did blonde hair and spoke against his ear. "No, need try and escape, let's make this an unforgetable memory."

"Chrom-"

"Gods Owain you really never do stop talking, save it." The lords hands started wandering up Owain's chest, causing a shiver to run down his spine.

"No need for anymore words." Said Chrom as his hand found one of the blondes nipples and started twisting the tiny nub between his fingers, while the other hand drifted down towards Owain's pants.

Owain cried at the lords touch, he won't be able to stop Chrom if he doesn't do something quick. This was so wrong, here he is in the woods with his uncle, also that man that had constantly tried to take his girlfriend.

"Chrom, stop."

Chrom started kissing and sucking on Owain's neck right at the pulse.

"Chrom please stop-"

Chrom's hand slipped under the hem line of Owain's pants and he let his fingers trace a line around the blondes erection making him gasp.

"Chrom... please don't-" Owain was cut off when Chrom's fingers suddenly wrapped around his cock pumping slowly.

One of Owain's hands went upand grasped a handfull of blue hair as his breath started coming out in pants.

Chrom's hips started rolling against the myrmidons toned ass and he let out a moan as Owain shivered at the feeling of Chrom's cock grinding against him.

"You're so gorgeous Owain." Chrom started walking back towards the tree, still teasing Owain's chest while keeping his handjob going. Distracting the blonde long enough to push his chest into the barkof the tree.

"Chrom?" Owain asked as soon as his skin made contact with the rough of the tree seeming to gain some coherency.

Chrom pulled away and tugged down the blondes pants, before returning to press himself against Owain's strong toned back. He kissed along Owain's shoulders and neck.

"Chrom." Owain's voice filled with alarm and he tried to turn back only for the lord to pull his back against his clothed chest as a hand wandered down between the cheeks of Owain's ass.

Chrom took his pants off so quickly Owain hardly noticed when he moved, however he did feel the lords unbearably hard cock against his back.

"Chrom we can't." Owain hissed even though he knew that Chrom was too far gone to hear him.

Owain gasped when a finger suddenly entered him and his back went rigid from shock.

Chrom chuckled and another finger went in and began thrusting into Owain's hole. The blonde leaned forward against the tree in front of him as tremors started running up and down his spine.

Suddenly the fingers were gone and Owain's jaw clenched in anticipation, until it fell open when Chrom entered him in one hard thrust.

Owain slumped into the tree, but he moved his lower body away when his erection started brushing painfully against the bark. He arched his back away fromthe tree, effectively steering Chrom's cock straight into his sweet spot.

"Chrom..."

The lord moaned at the feeling of Owain wrapped around him.

He leaned back over Owain, kissing and licking down his back as he made long hard thrusts into the body beneath him.

Owain moaned and gripped the tree a little harder as Chrom moved inside of him.

"Ah..."

Chrom quickened his pace and Owain's body began to rock along with each thrust.

Chrom bit down over Owian's pulse, but not enough to break skin and started sucking on the bruise until it was huge and practically glowed red.

"Mine."

The lord whispered, his trusts got harder and faster as if to emphasis what he said.

"Chrom!" Owian cried out as his prostate was assaulted causing heated pleasure to flow through him in waves.

Something tightened in the pit of his stomach and Owain could feel Chrom start to tremble as he neared his release.

"My little b..." Chrom grabbed Owian's chin and pulled his head to the side to give the myrmidon a passionate kiss. Moments later they both came, screaming as they released, Owain could feel the warmth flood inside his walls as Chrom gave a final large push inside him while releasing.

"I'm your little bitch." Owain said to Chrom.

Owain's legs gave out and he fell fortunately Chrom caught him. Only for the lord to sink down to the ground with the blonde on his lap.

They sat there quietly, Owain's breathing returned to normal as Chrom traced circles around on Owain's inner thigh as they rode out their orgasm. Once he'd recovered Owain made to stand only for Chrom to pull him back down. The myrmidon sat in his lap and Chrom smiled that crooked smile, before giving Owain a kiss.

He wrapped his arms around Owain's waist and pulled him closer but the blonde pushed him away.

"We have to get back to Robin, she'll be looking for us soon if she isn't already."

Chrom's eyes instantly narrowed at Robin's name, "When."

Owain's face scrunched up in confusion. "Right now, of course."

"Fine we will go together, but Owain... Just know that from now on you are mine and you are my property. If I want to fuck something you are going to be the thing I fuck." Chrom said while slapping Owain's ass.

"I know Chrom just one thing. Make sure next time you fuck me and destroy me to the point that I won't be able to walk for days please." Replied Owain as he and Chrom kissed.

"Sounds good to me." Finished Chrom as they began walking to meat Robin.


End file.
